


Lion's Pride

by TinySprite



Category: Oumagadoki Doubutsuen
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, cute fic, slight spoilers for end of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: A cute one-shot written for a friend. Just a fluff piece with Shishido.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightme111](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fightme111).



> Another one-shot written for a friend! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Oumagadoki Doubutsuen (Crazy Zoo), which is owned by Horikoshi Kouhei. Only the plot and mentioned OC are mine and I make no money from this.

Note: Gift fic for fightme111 . I hope you like it!

Note 2: This is set after the end of the manga, so it does contain some spoilers if you haven't read it yet.

///// = perspective switch

(-----)

Shishido yawned and scratched at the back of his head, letting out a mildly annoyed 'tch' as his fingers crossed over a scar left over from his fight with that damned tiger.

Ignoring it for now, he continued with his stretching, one hand idly batting away some of the damn rabbit's smoke as he did so. From around him, he could hear the usual sounds as everyone else transformed and left their enclosures. As was normal, there were several cries for food among all the cheers for playing and calls to get to work.

It'd certainly been livelier since they'd joined with the circus, as well as more annoying. If that damn horse tried to get so high and mighty with him again, Shishido would slam a Lion Heart right into the herbivore supremacist's face.

Hmm, speaking of fighting, how should he train today?

Shishido would never admit it, but some of the tricks the circus members had been showing them made for surprisingly good training. Maybe the jumping hoops today, after he challenged Shiina to another brawl for the boss title.

A girl's voice called out in greeting to the zoo at large and his ears perked, all of his thoughts of fighting and training set aside for now. Standing and stretching his spine one last time, Shishido jumped out of his opened enclosure to make his way to the front of the combined zoo and circus.

//////

Uwabami leaned into Kasai's side, somehow yet again not noticing the effect she had on him as she laughed softly and pointed at their zoo's lion, “Kasai, it's happening again!”

Chita and Oogami, both of them happening to be nearby and both as well giving Kasai sympathetic looks, turned to see what she was pointing out. All they saw was Shishido stride up to Aoi, loudly demanding, “Oi, Zookeep! Food!”

The wolf and cheetah exchanged confused looks at the rather normal exchange, then looked at Uwabami, who was still leaning into Kasai. The poor rhino appeared to have fainted where he stood at such close and consistent contact from his crush, which only raised their sympathy for him. Finally, Oogami was the one to ask the female snake, “Uh, what's happening again? All he's doing is demanding food.”

She smirked and waved a hand to take in their area, “Yes, but _only_ from our dear Aoi!”

Chita and Oogami exchanged another look, then looked again around the area she meant. Well, she had a point. Some of the other circus members had aided in handing out the Animals' dinner and a couple were even still actively giving out food. However, Aoi Hana had just come from school and was even still in her school uniform. It'd take at least half an hour before she was ready to do any of her zoo keeper duties. Yet Shishido had gone to _her_ for to demand his dinner, completely ignoring the food already out and available.

With another little laugh, Uwabami went on, “It happens every time! Shishido only takes his food from Aoi and I've even noticed that he only lets her take care of his enclosure if he doesn't do it himself during the times she can't.”

Chita was the one to ask next, still confused, “And you're saying...what? That he likes her or something?”

There was a chortling laugh from behind them as Byakkov walked by, for once not wearing his customary muzzle as he said something in garbled Russian. At their confused and frightened looks, he smirked and said in bad Japanese as he pointed at where Shishido was still griping to Aoi for food, “Lion pride; pride of lion.”

Whatever he meant by that was to remain a mystery as ToyToy zoomed in and hopped up to snap Byakkov's muzzle over his face, squealing out, “Oh my god! We're late! Come on, come on! Hurry up and finish eating already! Suzuki's waiting you know! Hurry! Suzuki!”

Muzzle secured, she grabbed the white tiger's paw to drag him off, darting to the side to grab Oogami's paw as well and calling out again to the others, “C'mooooon! Suzuki's waiting and it's rude! We're going to teach you lots and lots today! Now huuurrrrrrrryyyyy!”

Then Shiina yelled out, “Today's game is Ultimate Tag!” and really it was all just chaos from there.

 


End file.
